The invention concerns a label with a structure that enables sticking it to curved structures, and to subsequently place a part of the label at a defined angle from the curved surface.
Such a label part, sticking out from a surface at a defined angle, can be useful for various tasks. With a label stuck on a tube, for example, this label part can contain information concerning the medium conveyed in the tube or the technical state of the tube. Readability is facilitated, in this case, with the information part sticking out away from the tube. Another area of application for a label part protruding, in a defined manner, from a curved surface, concerns RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) labels, whose readability on metal surfaces is limited. By means of a label region raised up in a defined manner, the RFID components of such labels can be permanently distanced from the surface, whereby the electronic readability—as described, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift DE 10017142 A1—is ensured. Other applications of the principle are in the needle protection devices integrated in syringe labels, which must be folded away, in a defined manner, from the syringe by the doctor.
A disadvantage of the solution known from DE 10017142 is that additional folds are required to fix the label in a defined position.
For the aforementioned application fields, however, a label with an area that requires no additional manipulations and that can be bent in a defined manner is desirable.